


Swim In The Smoke, Drabble/oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #CancelTopDream2021, Angst, But this, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, I don't even like fluff, I'm also working on another project, IS SO CUTE MAN, Idiots in Love, It's VERY complicated, It's mostly angst - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together, Smooching, The original story tho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, read the full book for insight, subscribe to find out ig ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The kiss” Technoblade asserts with confidence, his cheeks are rosy as he reminisce about the beautiful and treasured day.Dream too is a huge shade of red, even if he tries so hard to hide it, it's there. And it's wrong, so wrong, to feel and behave this way infront of your enemy, or supposed rival,but franklyThey can't help it.“ I don't regret it” Technoblade says,“ Me either” Dream splutters.“ It was a mistake” He then added.“ Want to do it again?”“ Yeah...”“ Good”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! This is a Drabble from my dreamnoblade ongoing book  
> Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399842
> 
> Hope you like this

_The rain seeps through the ceiling and drips on the messy mop of blonde hair._

_“urgh” the male grunted angrily, he stepped away from the leaking hole on the roof and kept his head down._

_Infront of him the other man laughed, a short kind of breathy laugh that one would use to ease the tension, he placed his hand on the ruffles of hair that felt oddly soft, and brushed it a little so the droplets of water are gone, he then tensed when Dream looked up._

_Technoblade drew his hand back to his side so quickly that his elbow had hit the wall, from the vibration more rain continued to invade._

_The tension was back again._

_“why did you call me here..?” Dream spoke up in a voice that wasn't his, because no way- no way- was his voice so low and soft and dulcet and **nervous**. But he pretended as if it wasn't his, just like how he's pretending he doesn't know why they're here._

_“ Well- ugh you know. Umm” The pinkette stutters and gestures with his hands wildy, which mind you, was not how Technoblade the blood god usually reacts._

_It's just something about their ~~relationship~~ **friendship** that makes the other fidgety and flustered, doing things that only their past self or alternate universe characters would've done._

_“ The kiss” Technoblade asserts with confidence, his cheeks are rosy as he reminisce about the beautiful and treasured day._

_Dream too is a huge shade of red, even if he tries so hard to hide it, it's there. And it's wrong, so **wrong** , to feel and behave this way infront of your enemy, or supposed rival,but frankly_

_**They can't help it**._

_“ I don't regret it” Technoblade says,_

_“ Me either” Dream splutters._

_“ It was a mistake” He then added._

_“ Want to do it again?”_

_“ Yeah...”_

_“ Good”_

_Technoblade grabbed Dream by his waist, pulling him up close against his chest. He pressed their lips together in a smooth and sloppy kiss, their tongues intertwined easily like they were meant to, and they slowly became one.The king's hand glided through Dream's hair and tugged it, drawing his head away a little just to tease the blonde and watched him moan and try to connect back their lips._

_Technoblade watches the man in his arms, his eyes were like candles in that night, their light a spark of passion... desire._

_A small but teasing smile crept upon his face, goosebumps lined Dream's skin, not the kind than one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now._

_Technoblade didn't taste like George or Sapnap or Dan or Boey, he didn't taste like September 15th where he had the best hookup of his life._

_Technoblade tasted like **heaven**._

_They pulled back._

_And kissed again._

_And again._

_And again._

_You get the drift._

_“ I want this to be forever” Dream mumbled sleepily, it's been hours of kissing and he is half passed out. He nuzzles into Techno's side and took warmth through the heavy cloak._

_“ Me too” Techno agreed hoarsily, he smiled at the sleeping male and the leg thrown over his thigh._

_He cuddles Dream and tried to get him more under the cloak._


	2. DISCORD POGGGGG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis cord

That's right horsemen, we got a discord!( It took me 42 hours 🐥 and it's still incomplete, I'm such a noob ;-;)

Link:

Discord: https://discord.gg/gj486pvavu 

It never expires❗

You are committed to share this link to whoever you like, and yes, before you ask me in the comments. You can join. That's the reason why I created it-

Anygays, the age range 13+

**We have :**

**Churches**

**Role-play**

**Memes**

**Other ships**

**Art**

**Nsfw channel**

**Self promo**

**More memes**

**Simp lists**

**Ship list**

**Vent time**

**Story time**

**Cuddle Seshions**

**Horny bitches**

**Music rooms**

**Head canons**

**Literally anything you'd like!**

My personal discord is _notmoony#1844_

Please contact me/member of staff, if you have a problem or channel suggestion, I will do my best to help you with anything. Also remember to read the #rules! Pin messages,

and introduce yourself in the #introduction channel!

**Author's Note:**

> No sex or implications of sex yet ;-;
> 
> Thanks for 1k reads on wattpad btw!


End file.
